


Scarlet Haze

by thesealwhodraws



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros - Freeform, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Halloween Special Fic, Past, Vampire AU, Vampire!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesealwhodraws/pseuds/thesealwhodraws
Summary: Yuuri met Eros. And it's a disaster.





	Scarlet Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiiusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crimson Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879685) by [Kawaiiusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/pseuds/Kawaiiusagi). 



> This is a gift for @kawaiiusagi2, the writer of Crimson Haze, a vampire x hunter au. I really like it - this is actually an understatement- and the story about Eros really inspired me. 
> 
> This is a Halloween Special too ! 
> 
> Please take note it is how i imagine it, it’s not the author point of view, it’s a fanfiction of a fanfiction.

Like he did so much before, Yuuri got out of his parents’s house without authorization, taking that nobody noticed him. Yuuri, his family and their servant, all of them were vampires. Considered by humans to be cruel, dark creatures. This wasn't totally false but this didn’t deserved all the hate that came out of this. Vampires hated humans, humans hated vampires, and this is not going to change any time soon, later, Yuuri will learn that in a cruel way. But when he was still young, for a vampire, Yuuri was a pretty naïve child and he liked humans. He didn’t really talk to them, but they seemed so kind, always laughing together, working like a team. Since he could walk, Yuuri had the habit to go down into the village, to watch humans.

And today was no exception. So Yuuri used the little of his power he learned to use and hide into the darkness as a shadow. The first trick he ever used so he could observe humans. Yuuri was a curious child by nature, he couldn't help himself at the time. So here he goes, it’s the day of the market, all villagers are assembled on the main place, at the center of the village, just in front of the church.

Until most of them left, Yuuri stayed there observing them, with a great patience for his age. Even if he now knew the village by heart, he was still walking in the streets as if it was a jungle, and him an adventurer. Yuuri was a lonely child, he hadn’t a lot of kids to play with, since nobody but his parents, his sister and some servants were authorized to talk or even approach him. He could have stayed playing with his sister, but his sister was often occupied in her studies. (Yuuri should be too, but he didn’t like his history instructor, so he just escape each time he has classes with him). So instead, the village was his playing field. 

Until the night came, when humans expected less to see a vampire (at the time, they still thought vampires couldn't stand sunlight), Yuuri played there. Sometimes shortly with the villages’s children, sometimes with the stray dogs, sometimes alone. Today, he was alone, humming a song he didn’t remember where he had heard it. He couldn't get too close to this many humans, someone would recognize the fact if he was a vampire if he did it. Since being surrounded by people made him so nervous he couldn't keep his eyes brown, even under the special trick he put on his glasses to hide their red. When he was nervous, excited, angered or even sleepy, Yuuri had tendencies to let his eyes turn into bright red and let his fangs go out. 

By this time, it was different. A child noticed Yuuri as he walked around without being into darkness, he was not powerful enough to let himself be in this form too long yet. They called him, and Yuuri waved back at them. He saw the child coming right at him. It was a blond girl, whose family moved from Europa to Japan, since life was becoming too expensive for her family. She was also his first friend, so Yuuri was very fond of her. Without warning, she grabbed his hand, bringing him to her parents to introduce his dear friend to them. But she was also bringing him to the peoples, to the crowd. 

And it happened. Panic overtook him, and he snatched his hand off of his friend grab, and hissed, a sound nothing but human. The little girl screamed, horrified. Yuuri ran off, before anyone could follow. Or so he thought

The children from the villages followed him, led by his now former friend. Yuuri was too young, to weak, to even resist to all the children. The strongest and elder one knocked him on the ground with one knee in the stomach, the others followed happily, hitting him with anything. Their hands, sticks they found on the floor, and others things that they knew would hurt him. Under all this pain, these punches, Yuuri slowly fell under unconsciousness, cursing himself for his mistake. This where he met him. 

\- -

Yuuri wasn’t certain of where he was. but he knew where he was, in a way. Sometimes, when he was sleeping, or when he was deep lost in his mind, Yuuri sometimes found his way here.

This place was dark, there was nothing in it, and it seemed that there was no end to it. So Yuuri walked, and walked, telling himself he was stupid, it was his fault. Silent cries fell down his cheeks. He walked, without end to it. Maybe he was dead, maybe he wasn't. He laughed to himself sadly, thinking about how ridiculously short his life as a vampire had been, how pathetic his death was. Then he heard someone humming his song from earlier from behind him. At first Yuuri thought he was hallucinating, before this voice. But just to be sure, he looked behind. And what he saw changed his life forever.

There he was, sitting on a magically appeared fancy red sofa, all in black but his shoes, red little heels. It was him, his perfect copy, looking like Yuuri always wanted to be, confident and- even if it was him, Yuuri could tell- beautiful. Sure, he was still a child. But with the pose he take, the small add of red lipstick on his lips, and his hair slicked back - and without these plain glasses Yuuri hated so much but was forced to wear when he was outside- he looked so much more older. He was everything Yuuri ever wanted to be, but also everything he would never be. 

“Hi!” the other Yuuri simply said, the smirk widening a little. “You made me wait a long time.”

Yuuri was a fool, he told himself this voice like his, but the tone as so much more teasing, sultry. Stopping staring at the other, Yuuri blinked multiple times. “Who-”

“I’m you, stupid,” the other one cut him with a sharp tone. “Like if it wasn't obvious. I’m Yuuri Katsuki, the prince of the vampires of Japan. Well, in a certain way. I’m you but at the same time I’m not.” While talking, the other Yuuri signed with his hand for Yuuri to sit at his side.” It will be confusing, so why don’t you just call me Eros ?” Yuuri nodded hesitantly while he approached the said Eros, noting in the corner of his mind that he already heard this name somewhere, certainly in some class he didn’t pay attention to.  
“Since when?” Yuuri asked, sitting at Eros side. Now that he was this near, he could perfectly see Eros. It was really a copy of Yuuri, but more perfect. Yuuri felt shame and jealousy. Yuuri never heard of this kind of thing. Another himself? What was this?

“Since forever Yuuri, I’ve always been there, inside you, seeing what you see, waiting to finally be able to talk to you, for you to discover me.” He took a sip in the cup of tea his left hand was holding, the other one supporting Eros’s head, slightly tilted. “Who knew being on the verge of dying was the solution. You still don’t know how to manage your powers, but here, I had much more time than needed to learn exactly what I am capable of doing.” Eros came closer to Yuuri, the hand that was holding the cup of tea -that magically disappeared- was now just under Yuuri’s chin. “But I still didn’t have the chance to test it out in reality, on real things. So I need your help… and in exchange, I will help you as well.” Eros was now whispering, seducing slowly, like a snake preparing his prey to die. “To get out of there, to stop your pain. I will protect you.”

Yuuri was not moving. He was like a rock but when Eros whispered So, deal ? Yuuri could only find one answer. “Yes… deal.” Eros’s smirk broke into a wide smile, his eyes redder than blood, and his fangs far more developed than a vampire of his age should have.

By sealing such a dangerous deal, Yuuri would soon learn that he freed a monster, a nuisance only few could stop, from the chains that should have kept them forever. Just before Yuuri came back to consciousness, he heard Eros humming the same song.

\- -

This is how, not many hours later, the Katsukis found the village they were living near burning. Nothing living in the village survived, all homes and shops reduced to dust, as well as the corpses of the humans. Children, men and women, old or young, everyone got burned by the one and only being that was still standing into these flames. His dark frame, laughing hysterically, as if there was no tomorrow. The blood of the former living beings in his hands, his tongue licking the blood that hadn’t dried on his face. In the night sky the light of the flames seemed even more horrific. But the most terrifying was the blood-red glowing eyes, the eyes of a predator, a monster.

Later, on the village dust, another one will be constructed, and it’s name will be Hasetsu, the village of vampires.

Legend says, that if you walk into the streets alone, when the night begins to rise, you can hear someone humming a strange song.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween guys ! :D Hope this pleased you !  
> Go check the writer of Crimson Haze @kawaiiusagi2on tumblr !  
> Come visits and fangirl about CH on my tumblr @marihawks


End file.
